


Orders

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [28]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In any other situation he would ignore such a command, but today he’s desperate to obey, desperate to do just what Cougar tells him to. It’s how they play their game and Jensen loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/515128.html?thread=75021368#t75021368) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Jensen’s never been very good at following orders, he probably wouldn’t be a Loser if he was. It takes a lot of respect and trust for him to follow orders without constantly questioning them or back talking. It hasn’t made him very popular in the Army.

Sometimes, though, he’s very motivated to follow orders, at least from one particular person.

“Hands behind your back,” Cougar says, voice soft but intense.

Jensen obeys without question, not even making any noise since Cougar instructed him not to when they started this. In any other situation he would ignore such a command, but today he’s desperate to obey, desperate to do just what Cougar tells him to. It’s how they play their game and Jensen loves it.

It takes Jensen a moment to notice that his hands have been tied, the cloth soft and loose around his wrists. Cougar never wants to hurt him even if having his hands tied would certainly not anywhere near the worst or most painful thing that’s happened to him, even during sex.

“Lay on the bed.”

That’s always Jensen’s favorite order to follow because it means they’re getting close to the good part. Cougar will arrange him as he likes and they’ll fuck, their movements slow and gentle, but so, so good.

When they’re finished, Cougar will remove the cloths around his wrists and Jensen will be free to talk again, though he usually stays quiet for awhile more. Cougar likes it when Jensen follows his orders, and Jensen likes to make Cougar happy. It’s a win-win.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
